fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanonlords Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 November 2013
08:22 But then Surai blew up Jupiter. 08:23 So we tried to go to Pluto. 08:23 But then Surai blew up Pluto. 08:23 So we went to Kepler-22b. 08:23 And Surai kept blowing up different planets thinking they were Kepler-22b. 08:26 Nintendo, do you want to put it on the News Blog I'm going to publish, or should I record what you say? 08:26 You can record what I said. 08:27 Okay 08:33 Was there an ending to the RP? 08:33 @Nintendo 08:34 O_O 08:34 WOLF NO 08:34 ITS NO JUICE 08:34 Nintendo just left and Zie came...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 08:34 We traded Nintendo for Zie, when I needed Nintendo. I'd rather have both at the same time, not one or the other T.T 08:35 Hi Zie (=D) 08:36 WOLF U HAPPY CAMPURR 08:36 WOLF WHO IS BEST POKEMON 08:36 is it esurr 08:36 *espurr 08:37 Houndoom 08:37 It eats Espurr (=D) 08:38 News Blog added 08:39 poop 08:46 W 08:47 Having off from school this Tuesday seems weird...Wish it was tomorrow instead =/ 08:49 Considering I'll get screwed with homework tomorrow...And need to do my homework right now. 08:53 NINTENDOCAN 08:53 I MEANT 08:53 ima trade my stuff over to X 08:53 once i beat Y which i'll get this month 08:53 THEN YOU BATTLE ME WITH YOUR POKEMON X TEAM 08:54 Okay. 08:54 Why haven't I seen you playing X though? (Trollface) 08:54 i have two 3DS' 08:54 XL and normal 08:57 duuh 08:57 once i transfer Y pokes to X 08:57 i'll level em up 08:57 because megusta dragalge 08:58 also i might need you to trade me so i can evolve a haunter 08:58 the norm 3DS was given to my brother 08:59 08:59 08:59 08:59 08:59 , 08:59 derp 09:00 COCONUT HEAD! 09:11 *Gets behind Zie* Hehehe... 09:12 *Lifts the opened bucket over his head* Lalala... 09:12 Get a Dragalge from the GTS. 09:12 I have sunburns all over my neck. DX 09:12 HAHAHA! 09:13 *Head twitches* 09:13 LALALALA! 09:13 *Dumps the blue paint onto Zie's head; it runs down his hair to his face and then his shirt* 09:14 o.o 09:14 *Drops the bucket and runs off* 09:16 no nintendo 09:16 i want shiny too yknow 09:16 plus gts has the most stupid requests 09:16 yveltal 9 and under 09:19 @Zie: It's worth a try to just look though =D 09:20 nintendocan 09:20 nintendocan 09:20 nintendocan 09:20 09:20 At the moment, Best Buy is offering Paper Mario: Sticker Star for a measly $7.99 (and that includes free shipping). This may very well be the best deal I’ve ever seen for a 3DS game so it’s surely worth picking up. 09:20 BEST DEAL EVER 09:24 So my first marking period ended...My grades ended decently, but could be better. 09:24 2 Bs, 1 B+, and 2 As isn't good enough for me. 09:25 quarter 1 ended too 09:25 according to my current grades 09:25 all A's but one B 09:26 Dang it, you cannot make an "A" streak this year either. 09:26 Nintendo, C22, can either of you make an "A" streak? =D 09:26 B in math 09:26 Same. 09:27 MOREs and no homework grades hurt my Math grade. 09:27 All A's, A+'s, and A-'s except for one B+ and one B. 09:27 My teacher has me do math homework, heck fills us with multiple problems, and never checks it once... 09:27 *me, not us. 09:27 MINES TOO WTF 09:28 @Nintendo: You cannot either T.T 09:28 I got a B+ in Biology and B in Sociology 09:29 English and Spanish are both As for me, with English being higher at 95%. 09:30 Wait...94%, don't know why my final grade is there and has a 95% then <.< 2013 11 03